Sora Hakama
Sora Hakama 'is the Sixth Seated Officer of the Sixth Squad of the Gotei 13. His captain is Byakuya Kuchiki. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Sora is a young, teenage individual with fair skin, royal blue eyes and black, short-spiked hair with several strands framing his face and has a slight tint of dark green. He wears a silver, chain necklace with a wolf amulet that represents his personality and a long white bandana around his forehead. Sora wears the standard Shinigami attire and a pair of brown fingerless gloves that extends to his wrists with silver plates on the top of his gloves. Personality History Powers and Abilities Hakuda Prowess *Hakuda Master Zanjutsu Prowess *Expert Swordsman Specialist Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert Kido Prowess *Kido Expert Other Skills *Keen Intellect *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability Spiritual Power *High Spiritual Power - Despite being the Third Seat of his squad, Sora boasts high levels of spiritual energy, which is at the level of a lieutenant-class Shinigami. His Reiatsu color is light-green. Zanpakuto 'Komamaru (Spring Wolf) - In its sealed form, Komamaru looks like a wakizashi with a wolf-shaped crossguard with two pointed ears and a silver hilt with green-colored cloth wrapping, as well as a dark-green colored sheath. *'Shikai' - The Shikai release command for Komamaru is "Bark". Upon activation, Sora gains a pair of six, twelve-inch sharp claws with four small black rings between the claws and knuckle portions with hilts to hold the claws in place. Shikai Special Ability - Komamaru is mostly used for meele combat, but possesses two known special abilities: *Wolfe Hanka (Howling Wolf-Fang Cutter) *Wolfe Gongo (Twin Wolf-Fang Claw Cutter) *'Bankai': 'Tanka Komamaru '(Forest-Wind Spring Wolf) - Upon unleashing Bankai, a shroud of green smoke envelops the area and a large green wolf spirit forms from the smoke and turns its' energy to the zanpakuto's owner. In this form, Sora gains a gauntlet on his right wrist, resembling the top portion of a wolf's skull, with a cowl of green fur supporting its' base. A short, bony tail composed of verbeta-like structures protrudes from the back of the skull, and leaves trails behind him. At will, Sora can extend a large blade from the wolf's mouth. Additionally, Sora gains a fur-like cowl around his neck, with a pair of pauldrons that form an armored collar. The cowl appears to be the fur of a wolf, and the wolf's skull can be seen over Sora's left shoulder. Bankai Special Ability * Relationships Friends/Allies *Byakuya Kuchiki (Captain) *Renji Abarai (Lieutenant) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Mentor) *Momo Hinamori (Secret love interest) *Rukia Kuchiki *Karin Kurosaki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Orihime Inoue *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Kensei Muguruma *Shuhei Hisagi Enemies/Rivals *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen *Seigen Suzunami **Fujimaru Kudo **Matsuri Kudo *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada *The Kasumioji Clan *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Sora Hakama/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Seated Officers Category:Sixth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Bankai Users Category:Team Ichigo (Temporarily Members) Category:Major Characters Category:Melee-Type Zanpakuto Users Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Elite Officers